The invention relates to a bellows that is affixable by way of a connecting sleeve to a machine part. It is made of polymer material and has folds formed, at least in one partial area, in the shape of a screw thread.
Such a bellows is disclosed by the German utility model patent 82 00 937. The bellows consists of an elastomer and essentially has uniform folds designed in a helical shape. The folds are subdivided into two axially adjacent sections having a relatively oppositely directed pitch.
In previously known types of bellows, hose clips are needed to attach the connecting sleeves to the machine part. This is disadvantageous from a standpoint of assembly technology.